Project Cyber-Jump
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Years ago, a very small and secret military group began Project Cyber-Jump after alien cybernetics were found burried in the ground. Their goal is to find the very few humans that can sync with the tech and train them to use the special abilities the tech grants them. Jack never knew that HE was one of them. (Please tell me if I should continue! 'Bots not until later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was gathered in the main room, trying to keep themselves distracted. The thought of the fate of Cybertron being in the hands of_ Starscream_ was an umpleasant one.

Jack himself was reading one of his textbooks, studying for an upcoming test at school. He avoided looking up as much as possible, since things between him and Arcee were strained after the incident when he followed Smokescreen into a battle.

Now and again he'd glace up, if only to make sure that Miko wasn't causing any trouble. Luckily, it seemed that the younger teen was too enthrawled with the video game she and Raf were playing.

Everyone looked over when the proximity sensors went off, and the monitor brought up a visual. It was Fowler, with his usual cross look on his face.

The agent entered the room, but, instead of stopping at the railing as he usually did, he instead went down the stairs and walked up to the crate which Jack lay atop.

"Jack, could I talk with you in private?"

The raven teen blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"Uh, sure! Just let me put my stuff away."

Fowler nodded, looking up when Optimus came forward.

"Agent Fowler. What is it that you wish to speak with Jack about?"

Fowler crossed his arms.

"My superiors are worried about the fact that we nearly had our first human casualty. They want Jack's side of the story, don't worry Prime, the kid isn't in trouble."

Jack shoved his textbook and notes into his backpack before climbing down from the large metal crate. He caught the looks of concern from everyone else, and gave them a smile, silently telling them it was alright.

Fowler led the ebony haired male out of the room and into one of the old restrooms (left from the previous silo occupants).

"Agent Fowler, I know that it was stupid for me to follow Smokescreen onto the field and I take full responsibility for it-!"

"Woah! Easy there, kid. Slow down." Fowler cut him off, holding his hands up.

"This isn't even about that."

Jack's brow furrowed, head tilting in confusion.

"But you said..."

"I needed a valid excuse. I mean, look around! We're talking in a bathroom!...Which sadly enough, is the only place the 'bots don't have video survailence of. Anyway, just...! Just hear me out, alright? No interupting?"

Jack nodded, leaning back and resting his hands on one of the sinks.

Fowler smiled slightly.

"Thank you. There's a secret military group that's been watching you for awhile now. It's a small group, but their project is crucial. They asked me to come and extend an invitation to you. Jack, they want you to be a part of Project Cyber-Jump."

"Project...Cyber-Jump...?"

Fowler nodded.

"Project Cyber-Jump was started a few years ago, when the 'bots first came to Earth. The leaders of the project discovered bybernetics of an alien origin. Could be from Cybertron, could be from some place else entirely. The point is that these cybernetics can give people special gifts. The leader of the project was the first to discover, and be implanted with the cybernetics. He found out how they can extend one's abilities, and so he started this project. They take the cybernetics, find the one who's compatable with the tech, and, if the person agree's to help them, implant them with the cybernetics.

"The cybernetics are...special. The alien tech will only work with _one person_. The people who are in charge of the group and project are dedicated to find these people, and train them so that, in the future, they can aid in battles as soldiers that are gifted with special abilities.

"Kid, you're one of those people. The leader of the project is my friend, I told him about you and he asked for a blood sample, which I'm sorry about taking without permission, just telling you now. But you're compatable with one of the tech pieces!"

Jack spoke up.

"So I'm compatable with some of this alien...cybernetics? I...I don't know, agent Fowler. I mean, what would happen? If I decided to become part of this 'Project Cyber-Jump'?"

Fowler smiled slightly.

"I knew you'd ask that. Well, you'd have to sign some paperwork, fill out an information form. They have a mansion, a place for the people in the project to live at and train safely. You'd go there, then after a day or two, go in to get your Cybernetic installed.

"You'd stick around and train for a year and a half, two at most, go on a few missions now and again, then you can decide if you stay at the mansion, or leave and come back here or whatever you'd like. You'd get called in if your needed in a mission or battle.

"But I'm telling you now, you have to keep this on the DL, even if you choose not to be a part of it-"

"Wait wait wait, if I can't tell anyone, then how would I explain going away for two years?"

Fowler sighed, looking down for a moment before back at the teen.

"That's the thing Jack...You'll have to make it look like you ran away."

The raven teen's heart jumped as his eyes widend. Pretend as though he run away?

But he was being given the chance to help people...Maybe even _save_ people, he'd give nearly anything for that chance.

"Now, I know it's a hard decision, and Liam is more than willing-"

"Liam?"

"The leader of Project Cyber-Jump, good friend of mine too. As I was saying, he's more than willing to wait, he understands that it's a tough thing to decide. So when you've thought it over-"

"I'll do it."

Fowler blinked in surprise.

"Uh, you sure you don't want to think about it, Jack?"

The ebony haired youth stared at the agent evenly.

"As long as I can remember, I've wanted to do something, _anything_, that could help others. Watching the 'bots going into battle just makes me wish...So much that I could do something that makes my life feel like it's worth something.

"You trust these people, that's enough for me. I'll give you my email and you can send over the paperwork, I'll have it done as soon as possible."

Fowler was silent for a moment, searching for any hesitation in the teen, but he found none. The man smiled.

"Alright then. Liam will be thrilled, he's pretty interested in your little escapades with the 'bots. He keeps saying, and I quote, 'that kid's either brave or foolish for running into battle without a single weapon'."

Jack chuckled slightly.

"Cool. Well, let's go back out there. Everyone's probably wondering what's taking so long."

Fowler nodded, clasping Jack's hand in one of his, the other patting the teen's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, c'mon then. And remember, keep the project on the DL."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

**Later, Darby household, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed as he sifted through he paperwork. He had just recently printed it out (quickly deleting the email after so no one could find it), and was now laying on his belly on his bed, pillows under him, paperwork and pen before him.

This was it. The first step in changing his life, in changing _everything_, was right in front of him.

"I feel...Kinda scared..." Jack whispered to himself as he stared down at the papers. He then shook his head quickly.

"Idiot. It's just some paper, and you promised Fowler...And I'm talking to myself. Great."

Jack took the pen and began to fill out the papers. Some of the things he read were strange, even to him. But he pressed on anyways, signing his name on lines and checking boxes.

Some of the papers talked about the cybernetics, how they only worked for one person in the world (strange, considering they were of alien origin), and how they could be small or large, it even described some of the abilities that the cybernetics could possibly grant.

It sounded alright, though. The mansion would provide a safe place to live and train, just as Fowler had said. And if he was given a mission he didn't wish to do, he could decline it.

Jack set the paperwork aside, moving on to the information form.

_**Full Name: Jackson Lander Darby**_

_**Age: 16 1/2**_

_**D.O.B: 12/1/1995**_

_**Place of Birth: Jasper, Nevada**_

_**Current Place of Residents: Jasper, Nevada**_

_**Height: 5'10"**_

_**Weight: 103**_

_**Birth Mother: June Darby**_

_**Birth Father: Arram Darby**_

It continued on as such, though the next page had questions of a stranger nature.

As he finished up the last of all the work, he thought over what exactly he was doing.

He was changing his whole entire life, he was leaving for two years, and would be letting everyone think he ran away...

Arcee.

She'd already lost two partners, and now a third...

Jack shook his head. No, he would come back. He _WOULD_ come back after the training years were done. He would come back and he would see everyone again.

Jack sighed, standing and taking all the paper work, putting it in his desk drawr and shutting it. He then turned, flopping down on his bed and letting out a muffled groan into his pillow.

Not even bothering to get changed into his pajamas, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this is a new story idea I had a while back, and just now decided to try! What do you all think? Should I write some more? Yes? No?**

**So, just let me explain this a bit. The cybernetics are from a strange alien planet. I figured a diety, like Primus, in a way, created the Cybernetics. The pieces are only for certain people, so quite a few won't ever work for any human. But like, one cybernetic works for the 'one with the kindest of souls' or 'one with love for all that is living'. That kind of thing.**

**Well, until later, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed with relief as he sat on the park bench, head tilted back and eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool breeze.

It had been four days since he and Fowler had talked and he'd agreed to be part of Project Cyber-Jump. He now was at the park to meet the agent and give him the paperwork, as well as plan out his departure.

"Jack! Sorry to keep you waiting."

The ebony haired teen looked over and smiled at Fowler.

"No problem, I wasn't waiting long at all."

The agent smiled slightly, nodding.

"Well, why don't we go talk somewhere else? We can get something to eat too, my treat."

Jack stood, nodding.

"Sure, sounds good. I missed breakfast."

Fowler chuckled before they began going towards the diner across the street.

"So, you finished the paperwork?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I have it right here." He replied, patting the strap of the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Good." Fowler said, smiling slightly as he opened the door, letting the teen enter before following.

"Table for two, please."

The waitress nodded before leading the two males to a table in the corner.

"Will this be alright?"

Both males nodded, giving their own forms of thanks as the sat and took the menus.

After ordering, Fowler folded his hands on the table, looking at Jack expectantly.

The raven teen reached into the backpack, handing over the small pile of papers, which the agent took and looked over quickly.

"Hm, looks like everything's in order. You don't fool around when it comes to paperwork, hunh?"

Jack laughed slightly, head ducking for a moment in embarassment.

"Well, I figure the sooner I do this, the better. I already said I'd do it, no point in beating around the bush, right?"

Fowler nodded, chuckling as he placed the paperwork in the breif case he'd brought with him, taking care not to rumple the pages.

After closing it and flipping the clasps that held the black case shut, he looked back up as their waitress came with their drinks.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jack said quietly, nodding his head to the woman and accepting the glass. The two males ordered their food, and waited until the waitress had left before continuing their conversation.

"Look, I know you probably have a lot of questions. I'll try and answer them best as I can, if you want to ask 'em."

Jack shrugged.

"Not really, I'll learn more as I go, right? I'm more concerned right now about getting there. Will I need to meet you somewhere?"

"Right to the point, huh? Yeah, well, I can email you the details, just pack some stuff and make it look authentic, yeah?" Fowler replied, tone slightly hushed.

"Just stuff some clothes, wallet, whatever and bring it with you. You'll be supplied with more clothes so if you don't want to keep what you pack, just give it to me and I'll get rid of it. It'll be a long drive to the C.J mansion, so wear something comfy or you're back'll be one whole itch the last two hours."

Jack nodded, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a small sip.

"So, you wanna tell me when we go now? Or..."

"It'll be in the email along with the location to meet me at. Don't worry, I'll make sure everything you'll need to know is in the email, just make sure you check it tonight, memorize it and please, for Uncle Sam's sake, delete it afterwords. The 'bots and police will definately search it."

"No problem. If I can't memorize it, I'll just write it on my arm or something."

"Uh, I think someone would be able to see that, it's best if you just commit it to memory."

Jack smirked.

"I always wear long sleeves, remember? But don't worry, I'll do my best to remember the info."

Both Jack and Fowler looked up when their waitress came and set their meals down in front of them. While Fowler had a large chicken fried steak, loaded with gravy and complemented with the two sides which were fries, Jack instead got something lighter. A simple sandwich (with questionable ingredients between the bread) and only one side, which was about four onion rings.

"Dang kid, no wonder you're skinny as a twig, eatin' like that. You gotta eat more."

Jack simply laughed, shaking his head.

**Next day, Autobot base, 3rd POV**

Jack felt as though his heart was in his throat as he sat in base, looking around.

He only had three more days to tie up any loose ends, then he would have to stage the run away and leave for two years.

The ebony haired teen's eyes stung with tears that he was holding back as he continued to scan the main room of the silo, burning the scene into his memory. The sight of everyone being content.

_Happy_.

"Jack? You okay?"

Blue-grey eyes flashed.

Jack managed a smile as he stared up at Arcee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

The femme grinned.

"Well, don't over-work yourself then."

"Got it."

Jack looked back down when Arcee turned away.

This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, he realized.

**Three day's later, Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he stuffed a few pieces of clothing in his backpack.

He'd silently given farewell to everyone, and he was ready. Or at least, he hoped he was.

Grabbing his wallet, he stuffed it, too, into the bag. Following it was his journal, which had been stashed between the matress and springs of his bed and its frame.

Ripping out a piece of paper from a notebook on his desk, he wrote a note. Something to make it seem that much more realistic that he'd run away from home.

_**'Dear mom,**_

_**I'm so, so sorry. I really am. But I just can't stand this life, one where I feel I don't fit in. **_

_**So I've gone to find a place where I do fit in. **_

_**Tell Miko, Raf and the others that I'm thankfull for their friendship. **_

_**And tell Arcee that I'm sorry, but this is for the best.**_

_**Just trust me when I say this is for the best, mom. **_

_**Please don't look for me.**_

_**Love, Jack.'**_

Jack set the pen aside and stared down at the words on the paper. Some were blurred from tears that the teen hadn't realized fell.

Wiping his eyes with an impatient hand, he set the note on his desk were it could be found easily and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

He went down stairs and to the front door. Exiting, he took the spare key from under the front door mat and locked the door before shoving the key back under the mat.

Jack went to the end of the driveway, but paused and looked back at the house.

His mom was at work, Arcee at base. No one would know until he was long gone.

One, single tear left him, rolling down his cheek and dripping off his jaw.

Wiping away the wet trail left on his face, he grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled it on, hiding his face.

He then uttered one word.

"...Goodbye..."

**Later, ?, 3rd POV**

Everything in the car was nearly silent, the only sound being the rumble of the engine and the occasional bump on the road.

Fowler glanced over at the teen that sat in the passenger seat. The raven youth was leaning against the armrest on the door. His eyes, though hiden in the shadows cast across his face by his hoodie, were easily recognized to be looking out the window at the passing landscape. He clutched a backpack to his chest with his free arm, fingers fiddling with one of the zippers.

Fowler didn't know how to deal with kids, especially not teens who were in such a situation as Jack.

After a moment, the agent finally gained the courage to speak.

"The project director's lookin' forward to meeting you, y'know. I've told him about all the things you've done for the 'bots. He thinks you've got a good heart."

Jack simply nodded, and Fowler sighed.

"Look, kid. I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing. Is there something I can do to help you out here?"

A minute or so of silence, then the teen slowly looked at Fowler's reflection in the glass of the window, a slight gleam of his eyes coming from the shadows of his hood.

"Not at the moment no...But if you could come, now and then, and maybe...Tell me how everyone is?"

Fowler smiled gently.

"'Course, I was gonna do that anyhow."

A flicker of a smile tugged at Jack's lips before he returned his focus to the landscape.

After a second of thought, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his Ipod touch, the most expensive thing he'd ever had (he never considered Arcee as an item, and his ten speed bike had been a piece of junk).

Placing the earbuds in his ears, he skimmed through the music for a moment before choosing a song.

He strangely related to the song, which was 'It's Not My Time' by Three Doors Down (A/N: I'm listening to the song while writing this chapter, it really does fit in a way, with the emotion in it and all).

The raven male lay his head on the window, eyes closing as he allowed the music to lull him into a light sleep.

Now and then he'd be knocked out of his rest by a sudden bump, or the sound of another car passing.

They'd been driving for about four hours when Fowler finally had to stop for a restroom. The agent also helped Jack relocate to the backseat, where the man had stashed a blanket and pillow earlier.

While the agent went to the bathroom in the gas station (making sure to lock the car doors), Jack curled up, using the middle seatbelt to hold him and resting his head on the pillow, blanket covering him.

When Fowler returned, Jack was already asleep, huddled into the blanket, face still hideen within the shadows cast by his hood.

Smiling slightly at the sight, he then climbed into the front seat, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

**Later**

Jack made a small muffled sound as he awoke. The car had slowed to a stop, it seemed, and the slight jerk had woken the teen.

Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. They were at the drive-thru of a . Fowler, noticing the youth sitting up right, smiled slightly.

"I'm getting us some food, you want somethin'?"

Jack made another muffled noise, then nodded. He was thankful that Fowler had kept his voice slightly low, a louder tone would've given him an immediate headache.

"Yeah...Just a burger."

"That it? No soda or fries or anything?"

The teen was silent for a moment, in thought. Then he shrugged.

"I guess maybe a soda. I don't care what kind."

With a nod, Fowler gave their order, then rolled up the window, waiting for the car in front to move.

"Sleep well, kid?"

"Hm? Oh, y-yeah. I slept alright. How long have we been driving?"

"Well, altogether, since we left? I'd say about six an' a half hours. We left at what, seven? It's one A.M now."

"We can stop for a bit if you're tired, Agent Fowler."

The man chuckled, pulling a few dollars from his wallet.

"Nah, I made sure I got pleanty of sleep before we left. I'll be good for another few hours, no need to worry. All you need to do is make sure you keep hiding your face, can't let any street light camera's catch you, or the police and 'bots will be on us by the time we reach the halfway point."

Jack smiled slightly, nodding as he unbuckled the middle seat belt and adjusted into the side seat before rebuckling himself. He tucked away the blanket and pillow under the front seat for later.

Fowler exchanged the money for the two bags of food and soda's, thanking the man at the window before pulling out, rolling his window up.

He handed Jack the small bag and soda, which Jack took with a quiet thanks.

The two ate in silence as they continued driving, the only sound would the the crumple of the paper bags and wrapers now and then.

Finally, Jack spoke.

"So, how much longer until we get there?"

The agent was quiet for a moment, mulling it over in his head.

"We ain't even halfway. Altogether it's about a twenty-four hour drive."

Jack gave a long whistle, surprised at how long the drive would be.

Fowler laughed.

"Well, we couldn't take a plane, and I probably wouldn't have gotten the okay to use one of the military aircrafts. This is the biggest breakthrough for Project Cyber-Jump in awhile, most people have given up on it."

Jack gave a sound of understanding around the mouthfull of hamburger he was chewing on.

Fowler smiled slightly before digging in to his second hamburger.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to say a few things real quick!**

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story!**

**Next, I want to just tell you all now, this story WILL have a few Oc's later on, please don't hate me, I know how some people hate when oc's are put in stories, but they are needed for this story! Don't worry, they'll have some depth to them they won't be, like, completely blegh (yes, 'blegh' is now an official term! At least in my dictionary).**

**And lastly, the first dozen or so chapters will not have much of the 'bots in them. The first parts of the story will mainly focus on Jack and his training and such. So just go along with it, and please don't complain about the 'bots not being in there! I PROMISE you guys, the 'bots will be there in later chapters, and there might be some snipits of them in some of the chapters while Jack is still training as a part of Project Cyber-Jump.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper, 3rd POV**

June sighed tiredly as she entered the house. It had been a long day, so she was glad to finally be home and see her son...

Speaking of which, where was Jack? He always came down when she arrived at home.

"Jack? Honey, are you up there?" She called up the stairs as she removed her jacket.

No reply.

June felt worry begin to settle in the pit of her stomach and she went up the stairs, peering into Jack's room.

"Honey? Are you awake?"

She slowlt stepped into the room, looking around. Then she saw it.

A note. Perched precariously on the desk.

She felt sudden dread and her heart jumped into her throat as she lifted the note, unfolding it and looking over the words.

She collapsed to her knees, tears begining to stream down her cheeks and hand covering her mouth to surpress her sobs.

"N-no...Jack...!"

**Later, ?, 3rd POV**

Jack shifted slightly, journal settled on his knees and pencil in hand. He was writing, looking up only now and then when he heard a loud snore come from Agent Fowler, who slept in the front seat.

Jack sighed as he finished his newest journal entry. He shoved it into his backpack, and pulled the blanket over himself, deciding to lay down.

Jack opted to try and sort out how exactly this 'Project Cyber-Jump' worked.

So, they'd take a person who was able to syncronize with a piece of the alien tech, which granted them a unique ability. That much Jack understood. So once he was implanted with the tech, he'd have a unique 'power' of sorts that no other had?

Jack sighed again, curling up and finding comfort in the warmth from the blanket. He then quickly dozed off.

He only awoke again later when a sudden bump jolted him into conciousness.

He sat up with a gasp, looking around.

"Woah! Easy there, kid."

The youth looked at the front seat and saw Fowler. He then realized that they were driving again and relaxed.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but you were sleepin' so well before, thought you deserved the rest."

Jack smiled slightly as he adjusted the hood of his jacket and buckled himself in.

"Thanks, I guess I did need some sleep."

Taking a moment to fully wake up, the teen stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His shoulder gave a muffled pop, making him flinch. He then leaned forward against the passenger side seat that was in front of him.

"So how far are we?"

Fowler glanced over for a moment.

"Four more hours 'till we get there. You hungry, Jack?"

"Not really, no." The ebony haired male replied, stretching his arms upwards again.

He looked out the window at the landscape. He was unsure of where they were, there weren't any signs or anything, just a few random gas stations.

"Agent Fowler?"

"Hm?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, then gathered his courage again.

"There's other people who are part of the project, right? They live at the mansion?"

"That's right."

"Is there anyone my age there?"

The man smiled slightly.

"Surprisingly, no. The youngest is six, the oldest is twenty-eight, not including Liam, he's older than I am."

"You said you're a friend of Liam?"

"You bet Uncle Sam's beard! Liam and I go way back. Don't worry, you'll love 'im! He can be immature at times, but knows when he has to be serious."

Jack smiled nodding.

**Elsewhere, 3rd POV**

"What? Are you serious Liam? It's already hellish here!"

"Please lower your voice, Allen."

Around eight people were crowded in a study, seven of them surrounding a large desk where the eigth, the oldest, sat.

One of the group, a male of about twenty-one, was leaning against the desk, arguing with the man.

A woman of about the same age moved forward.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Allen. While the mansion has more then enough room, things already get very hecktic, very fast."

The man, Liam, leaned back in his seat.

"I understad that, Blaine, but this young man already shows exceptional talent and bravery. We're lucky that he accepted our offer."

"What's his name?" Another, a six year old girl asked.

Liam smiled.

"I am glad you asked, Tori. Here's his file, Fowler made it himself."

The man named Allen took the folder, opening it and crouching down so the slightly shorter ones of the group could see it as well.

The paper had informaiton, but no supplied picture yet.

'Jackson Lander Darby.

Age: 16 1/2

D.O.B 12/1/1995

Jackson 'Jack' Darby has been involved in the war between the two factions of the alien race known as 'Cybertronians', sided with the 'Autobots', for the past eight months. He has shown exceptional bravery and skills of leadership against the 'Decepticons' and has also proven his ability for quick thinking in though situations.'

He flipped to the next page, recognizing Liam's lazy scrawl.

'Syncro rate with Cybernetic piece: 98%

Cybernetic: #002'

"Cybernetic...#002...? But that...wasn't it determined that it wasn't compatable with any human?" The woman, Blaine asked, looking up increduously at Liam.

The man smiled.

"True. As with the other pieces of tech we uncovered, it gave us a clue to it's holder. Such as Allen's, which gave the clue of 'the one with the strength of a thousand warriors'. #002 gave us the clue that its holder would be 'the one who can change tides'. While we may not understand it, it seems that this 'Jack' is the one who can do such."

"'The one who can change tides'? That makes...no sense."

"You're tellin' me."

Liam chuckled, standing.

"Let's go, we need to make sure everything is ready for his arrival. Will called and said they were four hours away."

**Later, 3rd POV**

"Alright, here we are." Fowler said, glancing in the mirror to look at Jack.

The raven youth nodded, smiling slightly, though it was evident he was nervous.

"Relax, Jack. They'll like you, so don't give yourself a heart attack."

Jack laughed lightly as he grabbed his backpack, checking to make sure everything was in it before zipping it shut and slinging it over his shoulder.

He opened the door, stepping out and looking around.

"Woah..."

A large mansion towered over them, but it wasn't foreboding, strangely enough. It was grey brick, just as it's walls were that protected the building and supported a slightly rusted gate.

"Will! It's good to see you!"

Jack jumped slightly, looking back at the doubled front doors. Now a group of people stood there.

The speaker was a man of about fifty-five, with salt and pepper hair that was brushed back and a goatee. Dressed in a plain suit.

Behind him were seven people.

The eldest was a male, with brown hair that was tied back and soft green eyes.

The next eldest people were in fact a male and a female. The male had silver-blonde hair and hard brown eyes that held anger. The woman had long, wavy, mahogany hair and kind, sky blue eyes.

Next was pair of male twins. Both had dark blonde hair and mischevious, light green eyes.

Then the second youngest was another male, with light brown hair and caramal eyes.

Then the yougest, the only one younger than Jack, was a girl that had short, fire red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Liam, how are you doin'?" Fowler replied to the man, shaking his hand and having a 'manly hug' with him.

Liam turned to look at the raven teen, who had all but forgoten to remove the hood that hid him.

"And you must be Jack. It's nice to meet you." He said, smiling kindly and offering a hand.

"Uh, hi."

Fowler and Liam both chuckled slightly at his hesitance.

"Jack, your hood." Agent Fowler reminded, corssing his arms.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Jack said, reaching up and pulling the hood off. The teen then clasped Liam's hand, shaking it.

Another chuckle escaped Liam and he nodded.

"I'm glad to meet you. It's been a long time since we found one so special as you. Tori was the last." He said, gesturing to the little red haired girl.

Jack smiled slightly as the others of the group moved forward.

Liam loked over at them before moving to Jack's side.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

The group hesitated, but then the eldest female spoke up.

"I'm Blaine. My cybernetic allows me to control others with my voice. Don't worry though, it only works on those with weaker minds, I couldn't control you even if I tried."

That was when Jack noticed the silver metal and wires that weaved into her collar bone, hidden mostly beneath her shirt.

Then the man, the eldest (excluding Liam) nodded to Jack, smiling softly. The onyx haired teen saw the young man's cybernetics, soft grey metal with silver wires and a glowing yellow light across the side of his neck.

"I am Adam. My cybernetics allow me to go through solid objects."

Next, one of the two twins stepped forward, grinning.

"I'm Matt, and this is my bro, Luke! His cybernetics let him make illusions, and I've got super speed!"

Jack blinked, slightly surprised at the hyperness of the slightly older teen, but smiled anyway, nodding. Jack also took note of the metal and wires that weaved in Matt's calf (easily seen thanks to the fact he wore shorts) and the wires and two, small green lights that melded into Luke's wrist.

Next, the male with caramal eyes who looked to be only a month or two younger than the twins, moved forward. His cybernetics were easily seen, for the metal, wires and a small yellow light peeked out from his hairline and down the right side of his forehead.

"I'm Seth. My implants allow me to copy any sentinent being's movements."

Jack nodded in greeting, then looked up as the eldest male stepped right up to him, not even a foot away from the raven teen. Jack immediately saw the dark colored metal and wires in his upper right arm.

He crossed his arms, inspecting Jack for a moment, frowning.

"Name's Allen, my tech gives me super strength. Just make sure not to get too comfy here, I'm sure you'll wash out within a week."

Jack remained calm, and simply raised a brow.

"Just make sure you get use to me, because I plan to go all the way through with this."

Allen's eyes widend slightly. No one had ever talked that way to him. Luke suddenly laughed.

"Geez Allen, looks like you ain't scarin' him away!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Allen growled as he stepped back into the group, glaring at Jack who simply gave an unimpressed look.

Suddenly, the little girl with fire red hair jumped forward, smiling brightly up at Jack.

The raven teen returned the smile, crouching down to be level with her.

"I'm Tori! I can do cool stuff!" Jack chuckled slightly, ruffling the girl's firey locks.

"That's great, I hope you'll show me later."

"Tori can manipulate water." Blaine supplied, smiling at the touching sight. It was also surprising, since it took Tori awhile to warm up to most people, but it seemed Jack was an exception.

The raven teen nodded in thanks to Blaine, then looked back at Tori. The six year old's cybernetics were made of a light colored metal and wires, and had to, light blue lights, and melded into the back of her left hand.

"So you're name's Jack?" The girl asked, head tilting curiously.

"That's right."

The little femme stared at him, inspecting him for a moment, then smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to Jack's.

"I like you! You're my new friend!"

Jack felt his heart warm, and he stood, holding Tori securely in his arms. He then turned, now much more at ease and smiled at everyone.

"Well, I'm Jack, but you all probably know that. But...Thank you...For giving me this chance. I'll try my best not to dissapoint all of you."

Liam smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't dissapoint anyone. Why don't we all go inside? We can all sit down and maybe have something to eat."

"That sounds pretty darn good right now, I've been drivin' for ages." Fowler said, following the group as they headed into the mansion.

Tori sqwirmed out of Jack's grip, grabbing the ebony haired males hand and tugging him into the building.

It was even larger inside than it first seemed. Large staircases led to different wings, and doors littered the walls.

Jack allowed Tori to pull him through a set of swinging doors, and they ended up in a large dining room, a kitchen at it's right end.

"Jack? You come sit next to me?"

The raven male smiled down at Tori and nodded.

"Of course. Where should we sit?"

The little girl thought about it, long and hard, for a good long thirty seconds. Finally, she went over and sat in a seat at the middle of the right side of the table, then she patted the seat next to her.

Grinning, Jack pulled out the chair and sat down.

"So you two, how was your trip? Did you have any troubles?"

Jack remained quiet, simply letting Tori play with his fingers while Fowler answered.

"Nah, no troubles at all. Jack here was asleep most of the drive, actually."

"Ah, I see. Sounds much like the twins, they slept most of their way here as well."

Tori laughed as Jack wiggled his fingers, freeing them before tickling the little girl.

"So, Jack. Are you excited about getting your Cybernetics implanted in you in a couple days?" Liam asked, attempting to include the raven youth in the conversation.

Blue-grey eyes flashed and Jack gave a shy smile.

"I'm not so much excited as I am nervous." He replied.

Liam nodded.

"Yes, I understand why. Don't worry, everyone here was nervous before they got the implants. So, are there any questions you have? I'm more than willing to answer them."

Jack pursed his lips in thought for a moment.

"I was told that the training will take one and a half or two years. After that, am I really allowed to go back home?"

Liam nodded.

"Yes, the others perfer to stay here, but if, after the training, you decide to go back to Jasper, you can. Depending on where the cybernetics choose to be implanted, we can find a way to disguise them if needed."

"The cybernetics..._Choose_ where they sre going to be implanted?" Jack asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

Liam nodded.

"Have you noticed the cybernetics the others have? What do they have in common?"

"They each have a light of some sort, small bulbs of different colors." Jack answered immediately, though he flushed, ducking his head afterwards. He'd always had a good sense of perception, and he had always been teased because of it when he was younger, so he always tried to keep things to himself.

But Liam laughed good naturedly.

"Yes, you are correct! It usually takes people awhile to notice that. Anyway, we take the cybernetic piece and wave it over every inch of the person. The light flashes when it comes to rest above the area where it must be implanted. I know it sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"Mm, no. Agent Fowler told me that it was alien tech, and frankly, nothing surprises me much anymore." Jack replied, a smile tuging at his lips.

Liam laughed full throatedly, and the kind, warm sound made Jack feel considerably safer.

"Yes, well, after walking right into the middle of an alien war, I can only imagine how hard it is to surprise you." The man said, smiling.

Jack glanced around. Everyone was smiling except for Allen, who glared at him. The raven teen met the older male's gaze squarely and everything fell silent as the two stared at eachother.

Finally, Allen scoffed and stood quickly, his chair legs squeeking as they jerked against the floor.

"I'm goin' to train." He muttered before leaving the room.

Jack looked back at Liam as the man sighed.

"Please forgive Allen. It's been a long time since we've had anyone new that agreed to be part of this. So many people have rejected becoming a part of Project Cyber-Jump, it's made him...Bitter towards people."

Jack shrugged as Tori began to play with his fingers again.

"I understand, it's fine. I would be a bit off-put too if so many people said no without much consideration."

"I see." Liam said, crossing his legs, elbows propped on the arm rests and hands folded.

"Then why did you choose to accept? You have a mother and friends, but you gave all that up to be a part of this project."

"Yeah, I was wondering that as well." Blaine added, leaning forward slightly.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly, looking down as he shrugged.

"I...Well..."

Luke suddenly spoke up.

"Aww, c'mon you guys! Look at poor Jack, he's nearly sleeping right where he's sitting! Can't you ask all the hard stuff later?"

"Yeah! And he's probably starvin' half to death too!" Matt added, grinning imishly just as his twin was.

Tori stood up on her chair, clambering onto Jack's lap from there. She then nestled in, resting her head on the teens shoulder. She yawned, tiny hands clasping at Jack's shirt.

The raven male chuckled.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's tired." He commented, allowing the little girl to doze.

"I've never seen Tori take to someone so quickly." Adam commented. Jack grinned.

"Don't I feel special."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I have to be going. You gonna be alright Jack?"

The ebony haired youth looked up at Fowler in surprise, metally slapping himself.

'Of course he isn't staying, idiot. He's got work to do!'

Jack thought to himself.

He nodded.

"Yeah, Agent Fowler. Nothing to worry about."

The agent nodded.

"Alright then, see you around. Bye everyone."

Everyone gave their own farewells and as soon as the doors closed again, Liam spoke.

"Matt, Luke, why don't you show Jack his room, it's at the end of the same hall as yours."

The two twins perked up.

"Yeah! Sure!"

Blaine smiled at Jack as she walked over.

"I'll take Tori off your hands."

Jack looked down, realizing the little six year old was, indeed, asleep.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He muttered, handing the girl over to the young woman.

Blaine smiled again, nodding.

"No problem. and welcome to the team."

"What she said." Seth murmured, inclining his head while Adam simply waved.

"Y-yeah. Thanks..."

Matt and Luke dragged Jack out of the room, hands waving in towards different doors, each giving a vague explination as to what was behind each door and entryway.

A couple staircases and a headache later, the three males were standing in front of a door.

"And this is your room! Me an' Matt share one right down the hallway. Don't worry, we aren't gonna be pranking you. You're too cool to prank! Anyway, if you need anything, just come ask us!" Luke stated. Matt nodded in agreement before adding.

"And if you want to decorate your room, just make a list of stuff. The main medics and scientists for the project go shopping in town regularly!"

Jack smiled shyly, nodding.

"Got it, thanks guys. I...I guess I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yup! Sleep well Jack! Oh, and welcome to Cyber-Jump!" Matt replied, grabbing his twins hand and dragging him off.

Jack laughed slightly, then entered his new room.

It was simple. White walls and a wood floor, a bed pushed to the back of the left wall, a dresser to the right side of the back wall, a closet in the middle of the right wall, a desk pressed against the left side of the wall that held the door. A large window was at the center of the back wall, showing the setting sun.

Simple, but...nice.

Jack set his backpack on the desk chair, then flopped down on his bed. It was so soft and warm, and Jack was quickly able to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cyber-Jump Mansion, 3rd POV**

Jack gave a muffled groan as a knock came at his door. He pulled the blankets above his head, grumbling to himself.

The click of his door opening came, and then a high pitched squeel as a little mess of red hair bounded across the floor and jumped on the bed.

She landed right on top of Jack.

All the air left Jack's lungs and he grunted in pain as the little girl pushed at his shoulder.

"Get up Jay! Get up get up get up!" Tori exclaimed, bouncing on the bed slightly.

"Mmph, Tori...Please get your knee off my side." Jack mumbled, one eye cracking open.

The little femme laughed, but did as told, though continued to shake Jack.

"C'mon! Breakfast is ready! Get up!"

"Not hungry."

Tori pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'll get the twins! They'll help me get a big ol' tub of water, and we'll dump it on ya!"

Jack turned over with a muffled groan, a smile on his face as he tossed the covers off of him and sat up.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

Tori shrieked as Jack lifted her and tickled her mercilessly.

She giggled uncontrollibly, trying to escape, but failing.

Finally Jack released her.

"Alrighty, I've got a mission for you Tori." He said, face masked with fake seriousness.

"A mission?" Tori asked, Eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, a mission. Now I want you to go and make sure no one hogs all the food."

Tori nodded vigerously, giving a small salute before running off.

Jack chuckled, standing and shutting the door before going to his backpack and looking through the few bits of clothes he'd packed.

He changed into a pair of jeans and a simple, soft blue t-shirt. He went to the bathroom that was connected to his room, quickly brushing his teeth and hair before leaving.

Once in the hall, he followed the same path that the twins had used to lead him to his room the previous day.

When he entered the diningroom/kitchen, Jack was surprised to hear people talking in frustration.

"Agh! C'mon Tori, I'm hungry!"

"Tori, this isn't nice!"

"Tori!"

Jack watched as the others all crowded around the kitchen, attempting to get at the platters of food.

"Who told her to make us starve?" Allen asked angrily.

Jack burst into laughter.

"T-Tori! Wh-what're you doing?" Jack asked, walking over.

The little girl, sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen smiled.

"You gave me a mission! You said to make sure no one hogs all the food!"

Jack laughed harder, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to starve them, Tori. Alright, c'mere."

Jack lifted the little femme, turning to the others.

"Sorry! I didn't know she would do _that_." He said apologeticly as Tori hugged him around the neck.

Blaine laughed.

"Well, she is _six_, Jack. She does a lot of things we don't expect."

The others (Allen excluded) agreed before going and taking plates, loading them up.

"Jack! You help me get my food?" Tori asked, head tilting as she looked at Jack. The raven youth nodded, smiling.

"Sure! What are you in the mood to eat?"

He set down Tori on the island again, grabbing a plate and piling on the foods that the little red-head pointed to.

"Alright, here you go! Now find a good place to sit and I'll sit with you if you want." Jack supplied as he helped Tori down and handed her the plate.

The little girl nodded eagerly before running over to the table.

Jack was the last to sit down just as Liam came in.

"Good morning everyone! Jack, did you sleep well?"

The raven male blinked looking up before nodding.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking."

The others conversed while Jack silently ate, only talking now and again, and ususally it was only because Tori would ask a question. But then Blaine spoke up.

"So Jack, you never had a chance to answer me and Liam's question before the twins dragged you off."

Blue-grey eyes flashed.

"Hm? What question?" Jack asked in confusion.

Blaine laughed lightly.

"Why did you decide to be a part of Project Cyber-Jump." She reminded.

"Oh." Jack stated blankly.

The raven male looked down at his plate, using his fork to push around his food.

"Well...I've always wanted to be able to help people, and being with the 'bots just made me wish just that much more to be able to help...So I guess that when Agent Fowler told me about Project Cyber-Jump, I figured that, y'know...It was a chance to do just that."

Jack's cheeks were stained a soft red as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The teen suddenly felt all eyes on him.

"Anyway! What's on the agenda for today?" Jack hurredly asked, wanting to desperately get the conversation off of him.

Liam smiled, folding his hands.

"Well, while everyone else trains, Allen and I will both give you a tour of the building and take you for a 'check-up', you could call it."

"Wait, what? Why do I have to go with you guys!" Allen exclaimed angrily.

Liam simply smiled wider.

"You don't seem to like Jack very much, I thought if you got to know him better, then you would find that you both may share many things in common."

"Share something in common? As if!"

Jack grimaced, looking down at Tori who tugged on his shirt.

"Don't worry Jack! Allen jus' doesn't know how nice you are!"

Jack smiled, leaning down and ruffling the little girls hair gently.

"Thanks, Tori. That makes me feel much better."

Little Tori giggled, grabbing at the hand that was atop her head.

Jack then stood, taking his plate to the large sink and washing it off before sticking it in the dishwasher. Turning, he dried his hands with a dish towel.

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever you guys are." Jack said with a smile.

Liam stood with a smile, giving Allen a look that had the young man standing as well, though with a scowl on his face.

"Alright then. Why don't we head to the labratory, then we can go visit Dr. Simmal for your check up."

Jack nodded, moving to stand with the two other males.

"Now all of you get to training! And please, no blowing up anything this time." Liam said, giving all the others a stern look.

After they all gave their own forms of agreement, Liam nodded, satisfied before leading Jack and Allen out of the room.

Jack remained silent, listening as Liam gave him a better tour of the house. Allen grudgingly followed, arms crossed.

"And this...! Is the main labratory. Here we examine each cybernetic piece, and try to determine who they are compatable with."

The room was white walled, with glass cylinder containers that held different cybernetics. Scientists were scattered throughout the room, examining the tech, working on computers or having heated discussions.

Jack followed Liam and Allen at a slower pace, only half listening now as he examined the cybernetics in the glass cylinders.

"And this is Mrs. Silverford. She is the lead medic here, and will be giving you your check up."

Jack looked at the woman. She was shorter by a couple inches, and had long brown hair in a braid. Black rimmed glasses sat on her nose, covering her light hazel eyes.

"So you're Jack. It's a pleasure to meet you." The woman stated, offering a hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Jack replied, accepting the offered hand and shaking it.

"So why don't you come with me and we'll make sure everythings ready for when we implant the cybernetics."

Jack nodded, and he, Liam and Allen followed the woman.

She opened the door to a small room that had a table for Jack to sit on.

"Alright, we have the basics on record. I just need to make sure you don't have any illnesses and that the tech can properly be implanted without any complications."

Jack nodded.

"Any problems with needles?" The woman asked as she pulled on latex gloves.

"Nope. My mom was a nurse, so that sort of thing doesn't bother me." Jack replied, already pushing up his sleeve.

"Oh! Then this should be no problem for you."

And it was. A blood draw and a few shots later and the three males were on their way again.

"So, day after tomorow you'll get your tech implanted. We'll give it a couple days to adjust, then start your training." Liam said, looking over his shoulder at Jack.

"Any questions?"

"Can I see the training room you were talking about?"

Liam looked slightly surprised, but nodded, leading the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper**

Everyone in base was immediately worried when June Darby stepped out of her car, tears staining her face.

"Ms. Darby, is everything alright?" Optimus asked, concerned about her.

June simply held out the paper.

Arcee moved forward, gently taking the paper in a hand.

Optics adjusting, she looked over the paper, then gasped.

"Wh-what? No...This...This can't be..."

The femme began trembling, handing the note to Optimus as the Prime moved over.

The Prime looked over the note. He then looked away, optics shutting.

**Cyber-Jump Mansion**

Jack remained silent as he and the other two males walked through the mansion.

"Well, this is the training room." Liam stated, opening a large door.

"Jay-Jay!"

Jack yelped as he was tackled by an energetic Tori. He then laughed.

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

The small girled smiled up at him as she continued to hug his legs.

"I'm training with Blaine!"

Jack smiled.

"Really? That sounds _sooo_ cool!" He replied with fake enthusiasm.

Tori giggled, clinging to his legs.

"Are you going to train with us, Jay?" She asked eagerly.

Jack smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Not yet. I still need to get my cybernetics in."

"Aw man!" Tori exclaimed in dissapointment, pouting.

Jack laughed, lifting her up in his arms.

"But then I'll train with you and everyone when I get them in."

He locked his pinky with hers.

"I promise. And trust me, I never, _ever_ break a promise."

The others all exchanged looks while Tori giggled happily, hugging him around the neck.

Jack smiled before setting her down and letting the little human femme run off.

Jack then looked at the older people of the group.

"So, do you guys mind if I watch you all train for a bit? I haven't seen any of you use your cybernetics, so..."

Adam smiled.

"Well, I don't have a problem with that. What about you guys?" He asked, looking at the others of the group. They all agreed with him, turning back to their training.

Jack watched in awe as they began to run through a simulation mission.

Tori really _was_ able to control water! The little girl actually splashed the twins (which made everyone laugh). It was amazing to see each person use their own ability.

They continued training for a good hour and a half, before Liam smiled and spoke up.

"Alright, why don't we wrap up training for today? It's about time for dinner, afterall."

Matt and Luke were already out the door, the others hot on their heels.

Jack laughed as Tori grabbed his hand, trying to drag him behind her.

Jack allowed her to, following.

**Later**

Jack was contentedly eating, listening to the others talk when he was suddenly pulled into the conversation.

By _Allen_ of all people.

"Hey, kid."

Blue-grey eyes flashed.

"Hm?"

"Your file didn't say about your family. They must've been pretty bad if you agreed to the project."

Jack blinked in surprise, then shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. My mom's great, and in my view, the Autobots are my family."

Tori looked up at Jack.

"What about your daddy?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, gaze going back to his plate.

"Well, Tori. I don't exactly have a dad."

"Why?"

Jack pondered how to reply for a moment.

"My dad...let's just say he wasn't a good person. He left a long time ago."

Everyone looked at Jack, pity and/or surprise in their eyes.

Jack looked up, and seeing this, forced a fake smile onto his face.

"Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that! Look, it all happened, now it's over with. My mom and I moved on, yeah?"

Liam nodded, setting his glass on the table.

"Tomorow Mrs. Silverford and the other medics will be implanting your cybernetics. Are you ready for that?"

Jack was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. Fowler told me everything from the beginning, what I would happen. Good or bad, I'm in this project, I agreed to it. I'm not going to back out."

Everything was silent for a long moment.

Allen finally snorted.

"Alright, maybe you _aren't_ a whimp." He stated, standing abruptly. His chair's legs squeeked across the ground as it was jerked back, and everyone winced at the sound.

"I'm goin' to bed. Night all." Allen stated shortly.

Everyone gve their own forms of 'goodnight'.

Soon, everyone else followed, leaving Jack in the room with Liam. The teen had decided to take dish duty and was at the sink.

Liam watched him in silence for a moment, then finally spoke.

"I wasn't aware that your father left your mother and you. You have my condolences."

Jack glanced back, then shrugged as his gaze returned to the sink.

"Like I said before, he wasn't a good person. His loss, not mine."

Liam nodded, folding his hands together.

"Yes, but it still must have been hard."

Jack shrugged again.

"Yeah, well..."

Liam stood.

"Mrs. Silverford will be coming by your room in the morning to get you. Goodnight, Jack."

"Night Mr. Liam."

**Next morning**

Jack was up already by the time Mrs. Silverford came. He'd easily adjusted, and gotten back into his age-old habit of rising with the sun.

He opened the door after the first knock.

"Hey Mrs. Silverford."

The woman blinked in surprise, but then smiled.

"Well, you're up early! Are you ready to get to the lab?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, ready when you are."

The woman nodded in return.

"Alright then, let's go."

**Later**

Jack followed the doctor into the medical room.

Several other doctors were in the room, prepping for the installation of the tech. A metal table waited at the center under a large light that was not yet on.

"Alright, hop up on the table and lay down. Just warning you now it's going to be freezing."

Jack laughed, nodding.

"Sure thing, doc."

The teen lay on it, wincing slightly at the cold that radiated from the table.

"Alright, Jack. This is your cybernetic." She said, showing a strange device to the teen. "We're going to first figure out where it wants to be implanted, once we have your okay, we'll put you under and implant it. Sound good?"

Jack smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, sounds fine. Let's do it."

The woman laughed lightly, then began to slowly wave the device over his body.

It came to rest above Jack's heart, and Mrs. Silverford's brow furrowed.

"That can't be right..."

"What?" Jack asked, looking to the tech she held.

The light was flashing frantically.

Mrs. Silverford moved it away, and it stopped, but then began again when it was placed once more above his heart.

This action was repeated several times only to have the same result.

"Jack...The cybernetic wants to be implanted here. It coud be dangerous, I don't know if we should-"

"Just go ahead and implant it."

The woman looked at him in surprise.

"Well...If you're sure...?"

Jack gave a single nod.

"I'm positive."

The doctor sighed, then looked at one of the other medics.

"We'll need him out longer than we planned. Double the dose."

Jack sighed, settling in and preparing himself.

He was scared...But he was also ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cyber-Jump Mansion**

The others had been training when the femme doctor came in. She held a clipboard, and her cellphone in her free hand.

Tori ran up, worry on her little face.

"Is Jack okay?"

The woman smiled softly, patting her head.

"The procedure was more complicated than usual, but he's just fine. He'll be awake soon, and up and about in a few days."

Blaine's brow furrowed.

"A few days? Most of us only took a day, two at most to recover." She stated while Matt and Luke piped up in unison saying "Complicated?"

"Yes, Doctor. Why was this situation more complicated?" Liam asked, face etched with worry.

The femme looked up to him.

"While the others all have had easy procedures, it's because mostly the placement area isn't too vital."

"And Jack's cybernetics?"

"Wanted to be installed...Well, it had to be installed over his heart."

Everyone had similar reactions of shock.

"I warned him it could be dangerous, it was his decision to go on with it." She quickly said. She then smiled.

"And he's perfectly fine, it went smooth as silk!" She assured.

Everyone shared a look.

"Someone will to bring food for him for the next few days though. He'll be ready for visitors in an hour or so."

Liam nodded, patting the woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Maria. A splendid job as always."

The woman smiled.

"It's what I live for. See you all around."

She then left the room.

Silence reigned for a long moment. Then Tori grabbed Liam's pant leg.

"Jay-Jay's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

Liam smiled encouragingly, patting her head.

"Of course he will. He's strong."

Allen suddenly spoke up.

"I'll take food for him in the morning."

They all looked at him, surprised.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Matt stated.

Allen scowled.

"I don't. But there's something I want to ask him."

The others exchanged worried looks.

**Next day**

Jack looked up, blinking in surprise when there was a knock.

"It's open." He called to the person on the other side.

The door opened, and Jack was surprised when Allen of all people entered, a tray of food in hand.

"Oh, hey!" Jack greeted, trying to sit up. He winced in pain, stopping as he bandaged chest protested.

He was shocked when Allen set aside the tray and carefully lifted him up so that he sat up against the headboard.

"Thanks." The raven teen said.

Allen gave a grunt, setting the tray in Jack's lap before dragging over the chair from the desk.

Jack watched as the older male sat, legs and arms crossed, a stern look in his eyes. He then outright stared at Jack.

"Uh..."

"Your implant. Does it hurt?" Allen suddenly asked.

Jack jumped slightly in surprise, then shrugged.

"A bit, but it's not too bad."

Allen gave a grunt of reply, falling silent again.

Jack began to eat, careful to not disturb the linen bandages wrapped around his chest.

Allen finally spoke up again.

"Why'd you let them implant the cybernetics over your heart? You could've said no, but you didn't. Why?"

Jack glanced up at him for a moment.

"Well, I signed up for this, not backing out anytime soon." He finally replied before taking another bite of food.

"Any signs of your ability yet?"

Jack shook his head.

"No, not yet. But Mrs. Silverford says it'll probably take a bit of time for us to figure it out."

Allen nodded in understanding, then grabbed some gauze from the bedside table.

"The doc asked me to redo those." He said, pointing at the bandages.

Jack shifted, setting the tray aside and straitening with a wince.

Allen carefully took off the old gauze, tossing it into the small trashcan in the corner. He then paused to examine the cybernetics.

A large, blue-silver light shone from over his heart, and metal spread from it in ivy-like tendrils.

Allen then went about bandaging the teen, careful to not irritate the still healing skin. The older male could remember how much his skin had hurt the first few days after his tech was implanted. He didn't wish that irritation on anyone.

Jack watched him for a long moment.

"Why're you being so nice now?"

Allen glanced at him, then shrugged.

"I guess because I realized you aren't a wimp who's gonna give up. Plus, if you're willing to leave your mom to do this so you can protect people, then I guess you aren't _so_ bad."

Jack nodded.

"Then thanks, I guess."

Allen smirked slightly.

"Weird what you think you should thank people for." He stated, finishing bandaging the teen and setting the rest of the roll aside.

"Now eat. Sooner you heal, then the sooner you can show us what'cha got in the training room." He stated, setting the tray back in the teen's lap.

Jack nodded.

"Alright. Thanks."

Allen snorted.

"You say thanks way too much, kid."

The older male then left, shutting the door behind him. He then paused on the other side, face becoming hard.

He'd seen them when he'd been bandaging the youth's chest. The scars. Each were harsh and deep, showing bluntly against the teens pale skin. Jack was far from being a wimp. Not with so many scars yet such a calm personality.

Shaking his head, Allen headed towards the training room.

**Later**

"Hey, training without me?" Allen asked as he entered the training room.

Everyone looked up, and Tori ran over, tugging on Allen's hand.

"Is Jay okay? Huh?" She asked, eyes shining with hope.

Allen chuckled, easily lifting her.

"He's fine. Should be healed in a week or so. But you can probably see him tomorrow, day after at the latest."

"Yay!" Tori cheered happily.

Adam raised a brow.

"You're in a much better mood now. I thought you would be angry after seeing Jack considering you don't like him."

Allen was silent for a moment.

"...I got to know him a bit, talked with him a bit. And I...He has scars. They're terrible, but he acts as though they haven't effected him in the slightest. I was wrong...He isn't a wimp."

The other's looked at eachother, surprised. It was rare to hear Allen admit he was wrong about something. Jack really must be something, they all thought to themselves.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Now, I need some help! I'd love to hear ideas on what his abilities should be! So please tell me, because I'll enjoy reading your suggestions! See y'all around!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Jack dissapeared. June had gone into a state of depression, as had Arcee. Raf and Miko moped around base, and the others all were saddened as well.

But Optimus was also...suspicious.

Fowler had been acting odd, and also there was the fact Fowler had spoken with Jack about something secret just a couple days before the teen left.

The agent was presently preparing to go call someone from the restroom, when Optimus spoke up.

"Agent Fowler. May I speak with you?"

Fowler looked up in surprise, then nodded.

"Of course. What do ya need, Prime?"

Optimus moved forward.

"I was wondering if you would tell me what it was you and Jack spoke of a week ago."

Fowler tensed slightly.

"I was just getting his side of the story 'bout that battle with the 'cons."

Optimus raised a brow.

"Yet I have wondered many times why you simply could not have asked him in front of us, but rather in the one place where there is no video surveillance."

Fowler looked slightly nervous.

"I thought that Jack would feel better if you all weren't listening in."

"Agent Fowler. Do you know anything about Jack's choice to leave?"

"Sorry big guy. I only know he left the note." Fowler replied. He then left the room.

Optimus frowned. Something was off. Fowler knew something.

**Cyberjump Mansion**

Jack jumped when his door suddenly opened, then groaned, holding his now again aching chest. Primus, he _hated_ this.

It was, well, everyone. Liam, Tori, Allen, and the rest of the group.

Jack managed a smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Liam smiled.

"We all wanted to see how you were doing. Are you healing up?"

Jack grimaced slightly, rubbing his bandaged chest.

"Slowly but surely."

Seth moved forward, grabbing the gauze from the bedside drawer. He then sat on the bed.

"Mind if I change the gauze?"

Jack smiled.

"Probably a good idea, huh?" He replied, starting to carefully undo the bandages.

Seth began to help him, and Tori ran up.

"Jay! Jay! Are you gonna get to train with us soon? Huh? Huh?"

Jack laughed at the little one's enthusiasm.

"I hope so, sitting in bed is getting really boring." He replied, placing a hand on the little girls head.

She giggled, smiling happily and bouncing about excitedly.

Jack smiled, but then got a distant look. His brow furrowed and he grimaced.

Liam moved over in concern.

"Jack, are you alright?"

The raven teen nodded.

"Y-yeah. It happens sometimes. The darn Cybernetic likes to shift around sometimes, trying to get comfortable I guess." He joked.

"Cybernetics moving? Perhaps I should speak with Doctor Silverford." Liam stated, concern in his voice.

Jack shrugged as Seth finished bandaging him.

"It's not like I care. It feels better afterwards anyway."

"All the same, it would put my mind at ease."

Jack merely grunted in confirmation.

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

**Later**

"I'm afraid I won't have an answer for awhile, Liam. He didn't inform me before, and I don't have any clue as to what it could be. We'll run some tests, try and gather some theories from the other medical and science staff."

Liam nodded grimly.

"I see. Well, please try and get back to me as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir. I promise, this isn't something that'll harm Jack, so there's no need to worry."

Liam sighed.

"I'm afraid that no one can know that for sure, Ms. Silverford."

The woman grimaced, knowing the man was right.

**With Jack**

Jack yawned as he eased back into his bed. He was tired and his chest ached.

He wondered what the 'bots were doing. How his mom was doing. If...if they even missed him..?

Jack quickly shook his head. That was a stupid thought, he chided himself.

There was a knock at his door, making him jump.

"Come in." He supplied, slowly sitting up.

The door opened and Jack blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Ms. Silverford! Is there something you need?"

The woman smiled.

"Liam is concerned about your cybernetics. So I'm here to ask a few questions."

Jack sighed.

"I...Alright, then."

"So, it moves on its own, right?"

"Yup."

"Does it communicate with you? Mentally or-"

"No. Definately no." Jack stated quickly, slightly disturbed by the idea.

"Has it poked your ribs, lungs or heart?"

"No. It expands, but seems to grow around anything vital or around bone."

The woman nodded.

"I see. Does it seem to be...you know, sentient?"

Jack pondered the question for a long moment. He hadn't really thought about it.

"It...seems to have a sort of...sense to it. I mean, it's gone around my heart and lungs and stuff..." He mumbled, rubbing at the implant thoughtfully.

"I see..." The doctor murmured, brow furrowing.

"It-it's not like it's bothering me! Actually, after it adjusts, it feels a lot better!" Jack quickly said. He didn't want to seem like he was complaining.

"Ah, well that's good." The doctor replied, giving Jack a comforting smile, though it did little to ease the teen.

"Alright. I'm done pestering you for now." The woman said, smiling. Jack returned it with a shy smile of his own.

She stood, going to the door. She then paused, looking at Jack.

"Get pleanty of rest, or I will come and strap you down to the bed." She jokingly threatened.

Jack laughed, nodding.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. I will."

She left, and Jack sighed, easing back into his bed again.

He looked down at the metal in his chest with a frown.

"You sure do like to worry everyone, don't you?" He asked it. He recieved no reply.

Jack sighed again, head flopping back into the pillow.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

**Next day**

"Jay! Jaaaaaaayyyyy!"

Jack groaned, peering out from under his blankets.

Tori beamed at him.

"Jay! It's time to eat! Miss Silverford says you can come eat with us now!"

Jack smiled, chuckling tiredly as he carefully sat up.

"Alright. Go ahead, I'll get dressed and be there in a sec."

"Okay!"

Jack shut and locked the door after the little girl left, quickly changing his clothes. He then started off towards the dinning room.

He yawned as he stumbled in, plopping down in a free seat between Allen and Tori. He didn't speak, only listening to the on going conversation as he began to pile food on a plate.

Jack was hindered as his chest began to ache. He was struggling to grab the salt, but Allen interviened, handing it to him.

Jack smiled, nodding in thanks as the others stared in utter shock at Allen.

Allen rolled his eyes when he saw this, turning to his meal.

* * *

**So, I need help! Soon, I need to put in what Jack's ability is gonna be, so make sure to give your opinion! Also, should Jack's cybernetic become kinda sentient or no? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
